


closure

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: skamweek2017 [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	closure

“Thanks for the e-mail.”

 

The words hang in the air for an uncomfortably long time.

“E-mail?”Noora finally echos. That’s not the reaction William was hoping for, she can clearly see that in his eyes, even if his stance and expression don’t change at all. Always the showman.

Sana makes a half-suppressed sound next to her and slowly, oh-so slowly, the pieces click into place. She wants to scream, to laugh, to run away. But she only throws her friend a brief glance.  _ What did you do, Sana? What did you do? _

_ I’m so sorry,  _ her eyes seem to say, but that’s no use right now.

“Right,”Noora says, firmly meeting William’s gaze. “The e-mail. I didn’t mean a word of that.”

By the look on Sana’s face, that’s a good answer. By the look on William’s, it’s an  _ amazing  _ answer.

“You’re just saying that,”he says. She shakes her head. He steps closer. “C’mon, Noora. Let’s go talk somewhere else.”

She shakes her head again.

He reaches for her arm.

She steps back, but it wouldn’t have been necessary. Sana has an iron grip on his wrist. “Didn’t you hear? Noora doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“I actually didn’t hear that.” William wrenches his arm free without taking his gaze of Noora for even a second. 

Now it’s her turn to get right into his face. He smirks triumphantly when she steps closer. It melts of his face when she speaks. “I. Don’t. Want. To. Talk. To. You.”

She drops every word with venom. If he’d turned up a few weeks ago, if he’d turned up because he’d actually wanted to, if he’d turned up because he swallowed his damn pride - but it’s none of those. And it doesn’t matter.

“Noora,”he starts again, but she’s not backing down. “Go away, William. Just fuck off back to England.”

And just like that, she turns and walks into the house, closing the door behind her. Closing the door on anything there ever was between them.

 

There was stunned silence outside, then some arguing, but now the party seems to be back on. Noora’s leaning against the wall in the hallway, glad that her friends left her a moment to herself. She has to sort out her thoughts. Part of her thinks that maybe she should be upset. But she isn’t.

The door is opened just enough for Sana to poke her head around it. “Hey. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,”Noora says. She pats the floor next to her when Sana hovers uncertainly. Sana sits down next to her..

For a few minutes, they just sit there like that.

“Are you very mad at me?”Sana finally asks, voice so quiet Noora knows she’s afraid of the answer.

“I’m not mad at all,”Noora says, and she means it. “It wasn’t a great thing to do, sure. But in a way, it was the right thing. I never realised how much I was holding onto all this. But now, I can really move on.”

She rest her head against Sana’s shoulder and actually finds herself smiling. “I have closure.”


End file.
